


fleuve d'étoiles

by Lackystars



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Seofon is there bc Seofon is everywhere(tm), So basically, and he's in this thing between life and death??, fluff ig with angsty undertones don't @ me, seox dies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16318049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackystars/pseuds/Lackystars
Summary: Unfortunately, when it came down to it, the Eternals were far from that- eternal. All it took was a sword through the heart to end it all. So when Seox dies, he wonders why death itself looks like the blonde, smug man that he knows all too well.





	fleuve d'étoiles

**Author's Note:**

> so one day i was watching fairy tail and lucy's upgraded magic whip is called fleuve d'etoiles which apparently means river of stars and i think that's mildly beautiful. anyway, i thought about this idea of death!seofon, like he rows his boat on the river of stars and helps dead people cross into the afterlife LOL.

The white rabbit. Massive creatures with fluffy tails and not so fluffy claws, they were adorably cute. The locals often talked about how the rabbits seemed to bring good luck to those who owned one. Or at least, the domesticated type. Unfortunately, the ones in the wild bred at a ridiculously to the point where they had become a pest to nearby villages, grazing on their produce and causing general havoc. The crew had accepted a request to cull a few of their numbers under the claims of 'population control'. Of course, Seofon vehemently rejected this idea.

"We can't do that! They're just harmless little things..." he had protested, washing down his bread with a swig of mead. "Like, if you think about it, it's just plain cruel. How would you feel if you were just a rabbit, happily hopping your days away, when all of a sudden, these humans just kill you and your family in cold blood!" Seofon exclaimed. Perhaps a bit too passionately, considering the fact that the meat on his plate was actually rabbit. Awkwardly glancing to the side, Gran refrained from mentioning this caveat. He didn't want to break the older man's heart. Or maybe he just didn't want to deal with a snivelling blonde questioning his existence in the late echoes of night. 

And so, Seox and Seofon were in a dark cave like structure, taking out what seemed to be the last warren of rabbits. Although Seofon was reluctant at first, 'persuasion'-  _If you don't hurry up and kill these damn rabbits, I will actually never speak to you again-_  from Seox, Seofon eventually caved. The blonde whispered an apology to the general direction of the rabbits, followed by a thrust to the sky as he summoned the spirits of the swords he possessed.

"Infinit Klearre!" he cried out. As soon as it begun, it was all over. With a snap of his fingers, torrential blades of wind rained down upon their foes, instantly wiping them out. With a sigh, Seofon turned around, walking away from the site of destruction. "Ugh... those poor rabbits. They deserve better than this." he murmured to himself.

Seox wondered if it was worth trying to console the other male. As much as he wanted to hate Seofon for all his annoying jokes and his carelessly callous demeanour, he owed a lot to him. Unfortunately, communication wasn't exactly his strong point. "At least Vira is cooking tonight," he began, picking up one of the carcasses. He examined the body, unaware of the bluntness in his comments. "This should make for a good stew." 

A strange mix of concern and amusement appeared on Seofon's face as he listened to his comrade. Was Seox trying to be sympathetic? There was a first for everything he supposed, but he had never expected Seox to be the one to try and strengthen the bond they shared. That being said, maybe he was reading into things a bit too much. Seox was just a kid with a lot of emotional baggage and a past Seofon wouldn't wish upon anyone. He hid behind a mask of apathy and biting words, literally and figuratively. 

"Aw, that doesn't actually make me feel any better, but it's reassuring to know that you do have a heart inside you!" Seofon laughed, the corners of his lips turning up into that trademark grin. Surely Seox would appreciate his great quip. 

"...talk to me like that again and I won't hesitate to rip out your tongue."

"Is that any way to talk to your big brother Seofon?" the blonde chided. But before Seox could reply, his ears involuntarily quivered. 

This was a bad sign. Erunes have an enhanced sense of hearing, but for Seox especially, growing up in a clan of assassins had conditioned him to detect even the slightest of disturbances. 

In the blink of an eye, which was plenty of time when you think about it, the single survivor of the rabbit massacre had leaped out of nowhere, gunning for Seofon, claws bared with resolute resolve. 

There was no time for a warning, no time for hesitation. Before he could even properly process the situation, the muscles in his body instinctively flared, springing him into action. He dived onto Seofon, his heart clamoring in unprecedented anxiety, and his head filled with nothing but one thought-  _protect_ _Seofon._ Nothing else mattered. Which was strange, in retrospect, considering that he was trained to kill. He didn't think he had the capacity to do otherwise.

And it was here that something began to change. Or maybe it had begun to change a long time ago, on that fateful summer day where a man with stupid blonde hair bumped into Seox and spilled ice cream all over his clothes. Where the man had insisted that he take him out for more ice cream as an apology (that didn't change the uncomfortable stickiness on his chest), and where the man claimed that vanilla was the best flavour ever (Seox didn't ask). 

A rabbit's claws should only leave a deep cut at worst, but this rabbit was fueled by a vengeance aroused by the loss of its fellow brethren, and this rabbit would not,  _could not_ lose. Claws imbued with light magic, the rabbit pushed against the resistance of the armor- and then it pushed even more, the armor eventually giving way to soft, vulnerable skin. They say that light is supposed to be revitalising, a symbol to guide the lost in the darkest of days, a ray of hope. But for Seox, this couldn't be further from the truth. The light was searing, burning his body with unrepentant justice. 

They say that your life flashes before your eyes just as you die. But as the light turned into blackness, his vision corroded with hazy sparks, only one memory made its way to the surface. It was of the day that he learned the name of that annoying, smug, not-even-funny, stupid-ass-haired man. 

With his dying breath, Seox uttered out his last words. "I'm sorry... Seofon." 

And then there was nothing.

 


End file.
